My Little Alicorn: Friendship is Taboo
by StormBerryMC
Summary: Cadence and ShiningArmor have a new foal, But Something is not right. Can a young pony overcome her fate and find out the meaning of family? several OC, and character death.
1. Chapter 1

"You're probably wondering why I called you all here." Said Twilight Sparkle. Five eyes stared curiously at her. "Yeah, you could say that, Twilight." Said Applejack. "After all", she thought, "it was unusual for Twilight to wake up the five of them for an urgent meeting at 2am. Especially because most of them had jobs and responsibilities." "Well," began Twilight, interrupting Applejack's thoughts, "It's because I've got big news!" Now, the ponies were even more curious. "Well, spit it out then!" Said Rainbow Dash impatiently. Twilight, beaming, cried out joyfully. "Cadence and Shining Armor are having a foal, right now!"

The next few hours could only be described as hectic. The mane six, after getting over their excitement, went to the train station to see how soon they could leave for the Crystal Empire. Thankfully, the train ran all the time, so the ponies had just enough time to pack their bags and board the train. It was quite a ride. The six ponies could hardly contain their excitement. They were forced to talk in squeaky whispers, as not to wake the sleeping passengers traveling through the night. It was a whole hour later that they arrived at Cadence and Shining Armor's palace. The mane six hurried in and stopped at Cadence's room. Shining Armor was pacing nervously at the door. When he looked up and saw them, he smiled tiredly. "Hey Twiley." Said Shining Armor, although it was less enthusiastic than usual, since he was so tired. "Is she okay?" Asked Twilight. "I don't know, I haven't heard anything, It's so frustrating!" Usually the mane six were offended when some pony shouted at them, but they understood. He looked really stressed out. "I'm sure everything's fine." Said Fluttershy softly. "Yes," agreed Rarity. "Someone will come out very soon and say..." Like clockwork, the door opened, and a nurse came out. Then, however, she ran down the hall, crying and saying, "how could this happen!"

Shining Armor must have broken a record galloping into his wife's room. The mane six followed him, scared at what they might find. When they did see Cadence, they were surprised to find her lying peacefully, and awake. She was also holding a small alicorn foal. "Oh, she's absolutely beautiful!" Said Rarity, wondering why the nurse had run out. "What's wrong Cadence?" Asked Fluttershy. The others then noticed that both Cadence and Shining Armor were looking at the new foal with love and sadness. Twilight looked at them with concern. "Shining Armor, what is it? What's wrong?" He looked at his sister with grief in his eyes. "Don't you see Twilie?" He said. "Our foal, she's... an alicorn!"

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 1. I know it's really short, I'll definitely make up for it in the next chapter. I know a lot of fans have stories about their foal, but this is a little different take on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The mane six looked at Shining Armor in confusion. "Well yeah, because Cadence is an alicorn. It makes sense. What's the problem?" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Well, alicorns aren't supposed to be born, they have to earn their alicorn status." Twilight was shocked. "But what about Celestia and Luna? And what about Cadence?" "None of us were born that way, Twilight." Everyone turned to where the voice had come from Celestia had flown in unnoticed. "Twilight, I must speak with you in private." Nervously, twilight followed her mentor down the hall into the library. "Twilight, I must apologize. I was supposed to tell you about how the rest of us became who we are once you became an alicorn. Unfortunately, the amount of invasions occurring has caused me to put it on hold. Now, I believe, is a good time." Twilight was now sitting straight up, very interested in the idea of the new alicorn culture she was about to learn. "You see Twilight, In order to become an alicorn, one must master an element of magic. You, for instance, mastered friendship." Here is my story...

Celestia stared into the eyes of her parents. They looked at her with kind eyes. Although she didn't know them, she wasn't afraid. They looked so loving. "Look at her!" They said. "She's perfect." "And look at her wings! They're so majestic!" They picked her up and hugged her gently. Then, they carried their newborn foal, their Celestia, to their home.

Five years later, Celestia could be found playing tag with her friends at her fifth birthday party. "Your parents are awesome!" Said one of the ponies, Daisydear. "Yeah, you get to have a party at the beach." Said Yo-Yo. She liked all of her friends. Later that day, they were talking about cutie marks. None of them had cutie marks, except WaterLily. She was seven, and she had a really pretty cutie mark. "What cutie mark do you think you'll have, Celestia?" Asked Disco. "I don't know, I really like dolphins, maybe a dolphin cutie mark would be cool." Celestia replied. It was then that her parents called the girls over. It was time to open presents. Celestia opened all of them until there was only one left, the one from her parents. The two ponies smiled at their daughter. "We have a surprise for you, Celestia." The young pony looked at them eagerly. "You're going to be a big sister!" It took a moment for the news to sink in. When it did, Celestia smiled, squealed with joy, and hugged her parents. "Thank you! This is the best present ever."

Being a big sister was really awesome, but it was also hard work, Especially since little Luna was a unicorn, and not a Pegasus like Celestia. When Luna was five and Celestia was ten, both of them went to a class taught by an old alicorn. They learned a lot from him. One day, at this class, the two young ponies found out that their teacher was responsible for raising the sun and the moon. They became quite close to their mentor. Two years later, he pulled Celestia aside. "My dear," he said. "I believe you are destined for great things. I won't be here much longer, but I want you to remember all that I taught you. Never lose hope, and I will always be with you." Celestia didn't understand what he meant, but she was very sad to learn the next day that her teacher had died. For the first time in 10,000 years, all of Equestria was plunged into darkness without any alicorn magic. Celestia remembered what her mentor had told her, and so she continued to study magic, although she could not do any without a horn, and she never lost hope. This went on for a year. Ponies everywhere were sad and depressed in what seemed to be an eternal night. Celestia, however, stayed hopeful. In doing so, she brightened the spirits of those around her. It was when a new earth pony was born, and cried out in fear at the overwhelming darkness, that Celestia could not sit by and let this go on any longer. With the hope of one-thousand suns, she flew up and saw her mentor. He smiled and said, "Well done, you have set the ponies free." With that, Celestia was surround by light, and became an alicorn, with a cutie mark.

Luna admired her sister greatly. She was, after all, an alicorn. She controlled the sun and the moon with her strong magic. Luna did find that she was always outshined by Celestia. Whenever Luna introduced herself, ponies would say, "Oh, you're the alicorn's sister, aren't you!" For a while, she thought that was all she'd ever be, the alicorn's sister who hadn't even earned her cutie mark yet. But then, Luna made a friend. Some pony who wanted to know her, not just her sister. Luna's friend was named SkyWishes. They were the best of friends. Her sister was the earth pony that was born just before the end of the year of darkness. When SkyWishes introduced Luna to her Pegasus friend, StarCatcher, they became friends too. Now they were a group of earth pony, unicorn, and Pegasus. All three of them were on a mission: to get their cutie marks.

One day, Celestia came to her and said, "Mom is really sick, I don't think she has a lot of time left. She's asking for you." Luna went to her, and cried, "Please mom, don't leave me!" Luna's mother looked at her and said softly, "My dear Luna, you must have courage. I must leave you, but you will never be alone. You have your father and your sister, and I will always be with you in your heart. But just remember, you must have courage. I sense a great darkness coming, and only you can stop it." Luna, sobbing now, said, "But mother, Celestia is the one who's powerful. I'm just... Me!" "Luna, you are just as powerful as your sister, and Equestria needs you too. Promise me you'll have courage." Luna promised, and then went out to give her some rest. Luna and Celestia's mother died later that night. Her death was a huge blow to the whole family. Luna, much like Celestia had done, studied magic in her time of grief. Luna withdrew from her friends, who both had cutie marks, and poured over her books. Four years pass, and Luna continues to study magic. Then, out of the shadows, came a beast, a dragon. This dragon was huge and powerful, and was hauling a chariot carrying three "mini dragons?", three sirens. For three days, they wreaked havoc on Equestria, hypnotizing ponies and making them angry and bitter. Luna helped all she could, but they were getting more powerful. Then, they stopped. Luna saw them get in their chariot, and fly away, to Celestia's castle! Luna knew that the time for courage had come. She focused all her magic, and teleported to the castle. One of the sirens, Adagio, had pinned Celestia down. Dazzle, the lead Siren, raised her arms, ready to cast a spell that would surely be deadly. "No!" Came a voice. It was Luna, who threw herself in the path of the spell, blocking Celestia. A whirl of green surrounded Luna. Luna was scared, until she remembered her mother's words. Now she had courage, and she relaxed. Suddenly, her horn started to glow, brighter and brighter. There was a flash, then silence. Luna opened her eyes. She was in the clouds, and there was her mother! "Well done Luna, you had courage. I'm so proud of you." She said. "Remember, I'll always love you." With that, Luna felt herself falling. She shut her eyes, but no thud came. She opened her eyes. Now Luna was sitting in Celestia's castle. "Luna! Are you okay?" Said Celestia. "Yeah, I think so." "Oh Luna, you saved me! Thank you!" "It was nothing." Said Luna shyly. "Our mother didn't think so." Celestia said, pointing her hoof at her. Luna looked, and saw that she had wings. She gasped, looking at her horn. "I'm an alicorn!" Then Luna saw that she also had a cutie mark!" Luna hugged her sister. "We're both alicorns!" She said. "But, why? We can't both raise the sun." "Well," said Celestia. "I can raise the sun, and you can raise the moon! That is what your cutie mark is after all." Luna smiled. "It will be so awesome to be princesses together. Will there be a coronation?" "Of course, we will have a big party." Luna's smile got bigger, then faded slightly. She turned around and looked at the sirens. "What will we do with them?" "They'll go to Tartarus." Luna looked around. "Where's the dragon?" Celestia looked around. "There he is, going into a cave near PonyVille. We won't have to worry about him, dragons can sleep forever!" Luna and Celestia hugged again. In the back of their minds, they knew a lot of cleaning up had to be done, but they knew they could could do it, together.

NightmareMoon stared bitterly into the darkness. Being imprisoned on the moon was not part of her plan. She hated that her sister had just, used the elements on her. "No matter, I never liked her anyway." NightmareMoon was slightly saddened by the fact that no one loved her, and that she was all alone. Then, she remembered something, someone she couldn't quite recall in her darkened state. "A great darkness is coming and only you can stop it." "I'm so proud of you, and I'll always love you." These things that were by someone long ago brought comfort to her blackened heart. Maybe someday, she would be free.

From the beginning, Cadence was a bright, happy pony. She lived with her parents in Canterlot, and she had lots of friends. For the first ten years of her life, the only thing that would upset her was when some of her schoolmates teased her about being an earth pony, since she was the only one in the class. When she told her mother, CherrySun, about it, she just said, "Oh Cadence, they're just jealous because you have your cutie mark already." It was true, her cutie mark was a diamond heart, but Cadence didn't quite know what it meant yet. All was going well, until she turned eleven. It was around that time that her parents began fighting. "Storm! What did I tell you about..." She would hear her mother yell. "Well you wouldn't even have these nice things if weren't for me!" Her father would shout back. Cadence lay in her bed, trying to block it out. She thought it would never end. During the day, Cadence went to a special class taught by StarSwirl the Bearded. After he had sent the sirens into another dimension, every pony wanted to learn from him. StarSwirl had only chosen two ponies to be in his class, Coconut Mist, Cadence's older sister and Sunset Shimmer. Cadence was, of course, an earth pony, but she still loved learning from him. When StarSwirl decided to take his students to see Princess Celestia, he gave Cadence permission to come as well. She was very excited to meet the princess. Her mother bought her and her sister new dresses to wear. When they arrived at the palace, StarSwirl, SunsetShimmer, CoconutMist, and Cadence were escorted to the princess, where they were to have dinner with her. Cadence admired Princess Celestia very much. She was sweet, kind, and everything Cadence hoped to be someday. Celestia was fascinated by an earth pony wanting to learn magic, since it was very rare. "So, StarSwirl, how are your students progressing?" "They are doing very well. SunsetShimmer, I think, is starting to get too advanced for me to teach her much longer." "Well," began Celestia. "I can take on her teaching. She is a very brilliant unicorn." They talked longer, and by the time dinner was over, SunsetShimmer was to continue her studies with the princess herself. Cadence had a feeling she was watching history in the making.

Things changed after that. CoconutMist was still friends with SunsetShimmer, but then she began to change. Over the course of a few years, She started hinting that she felt like CoconutMist was not a worthy friend, not for a student of the princess. One day, SunsetShimmer flat out told CoconutMist and Cadence that their friendship was over. "I have better things to do than hanging out with ponies who don't deserve me." CoconutMist was heartbroken. She stayed in her room for days. Cadence came in to cheer her up, but nothing worked. "CoconutMist, I'm worried about you. Please, come outside." Cadence pleaded. "No, I'm staying in here, forever." "Coconut, you have to come; SunsetShimmer was just being arrogant." "No, she's right. I don't deserve to have friends." "You still have friends, like me! I'm your sister, and I love you." Cadence threw her hooves around her sister and hugged her. CoconutMist was surprised at first, but then she smiled a little. Suddenly, there was a glow in the room, and you what happened next.

Of course, there was a ceremony, and Cadence became a princess, but she didn't quite know why. She wasn't really princess of anything. Cadence was feeling lost, and lonely. Her parents still fought, and CoconutMist became some kind of secret agent with her new friend, SweetieDrops. Cadence decided to pass the time by getting a job, as a foal-sitter. Cadence thought that since she was the "Princess of love" she would be good with children. After weeks of trying, she finally got her first regular job, foal-sitting a little unicorn named Twilight Sparkle. Cadence had to admit it was fun. She grew to love Twilight Sparkle, and she loved to encourage her when she was sad. They even came up with a special rhyme for them. Even if Cadence could sense she was meant for something bigger, this was good for now. On a picnic with Twilight, Cadence spotted SunsetShimmer sitting on a bench. While she was glaring, Twilight said, "Oh Cadence, this is my brother, Shining Armor." Cadence turned and their eyes met. Cadence knew it was meant to be.

Twilight Sparkle looked at Celestia in awe. "And now you know all our stories." Twilight was still trying to process it all when she continued, "You see, every pony has to earn the right to be an alicorn princess. I mastered hope, Luna courage, Cadence love, and you friendship. Now, a pony is born an alicorn." "This has never happened before?" Asked Twilight. Celestia got a dark look in her eyes. "Once, a long time ago." "When? And who was it? What became of them?" Twilight asked. Celestia closed her eyes. "It was my brother, DarkSun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Now time to continue the story. Man, I really love cliffhangers. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Twilight gasped. "You have a brother?" "Yes, although I have never met him." Said Celestia. "Dark Sun was born an alicorn, and was made a prince. According to my parents, he was always a headstrong foal. He ruled Equestria with an iron hoof. This went on until Flame, my old alicorn mentor defeated him, stripped him of his alicorn magic, and banished him to the arctic. Before he died, DarkSun had a foal, Sombra. It was almost ten years later that I was born." Twilight tried to take this all in. So many secrets kept all this time. Celestia had a brother? Sombra was Celestia's nephew? Celestia broke the silence. "Come Twilight, we must go meet your niece."

Twilight walked into the room where the other ponies were. "Oh Twilight, you just have to see, she is such gem!" Pinkie Pie was hopping up and down. "She's soooo cute!" Twilight smiled and looked at her new niece. She was very adorable. "Have you named her yet?" Asked Twilight. Cadence and ShiningArmor smiled at each other. "Her name is CandyCloud." Everyone smiled. "Well, that's a mighty nice name." Said AppleJack. Cadence looked at Celestia sadly. "Surely you'll accept her." Celestia looked at the little alicorn. With her bright, curious blue eyes, her purple and blue hair and tail, her light pink complexion, and her tiny wings and horn. "Of course we'll accept her. Surely if she's raised right, her heart will stay pure and innocent." Cadence sighed with relief. "I will raise her right; with love."

The mane six went to a diner near the castle to chat. "So Twilight, why were they upset that CandyCloud is an alicorn?" Asked FlutterShy. "Well, it's a long story." Said Twilight. "Basically, Celestia, Luna, and Cadence weren't born alicorns, or princesses. Like me, they had to earn it by mastering a certain core element. With Celestia, it was hope. Luna: courage, Cadence: love, and me: friendship." "So CandyCloud is the very first born alicorn." Said RainbowDash. "Actually, no." Said Twilight. Celestia and Luna once had an older brother, DarkSun. He was the first born alicorn. He became evil and was banished to the arctic by Celestia's mentor. Sombra is his son." "My goodness! There was so much we never even knew." Said Rarity. "Will CandyCloud become evil too?" Asked PinkiePie. "I hope not, but there's just no telling. We'll just have to wait and see." Answered Twilight. "So what do we do now?" Asked AppleJack. "All we can do is go back to ponyville. If Cadence needs us, we'll be there to help." Said Twilight. And so, that's what they did.

Over the next few years, the mane six went on with their lives. They took several journeys via the map, and frequently visited Cadence, ShiningArmor, and CandyCloud. Speaking of the young alicorn, CandyCloud grew and worked to control her powerful magic and find her place. No pony could imagine the journey she have to take in order to do that.

 **Wow, this story is beginning to sound like Frozen. ❄️ ️**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's chapter 4, I had planned to post it earlier, but I was really busy this weekend.**

CandyCloud was up before the sun. She was so excited about her first day of school. When she came into the kitchen, her mother was already eating breakfast. As soon as she sat down, their butler, Solar, set a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thank you." CandyCloud said politely. About an hour later, she was heading out to the bus. "Bye mommy!" Said CandyCloud. "Have a good day sweetie, love you!" Called Cadence from the another room. CandyCloud couldn't wait to make new friends.

CandyCloud went to the best school in the Crystal Empire. When she arrived, the teachers and fellow students greeted her warmly. Her classes went fine. During recess, she looked for ponies to play with. CandyCloud eventually spotted a group playing tag. She went over. "Can I play too?" She asked. A bright green and pink pony stepped forward. "No, it would be unfair to the rest of us." CandyCloud was confused. "Why would it be unfair?" She asked. The pony rolled her eyes. "Because your an alicorn, and you think you're better than us. You have wings and a horn." CandyCloud was surprised now. "I don't think I'm better!" She said. The pony gave a snort. "Whatever." She said. CandyCloud saw that she wasn't going to get to join. Slowly, she walked over to a bench, and sat down. Another pony came over to sit by her. "Don't worry about Jewel, she's just jealous because we were all talking about the new alicorn princess at our school." CandyCloud looked over. A small, light green pony with sky blue hair sat next to her. "Thanks." She said quietly. The pony smiled. "I'm PineappleTwist, what's your name?" "CandyCloud." She answered. She had made a new friend.

The school year progressed well. CandyCloud didn't make any other friends, but she liked hanging out with PineappleTwist. Jewel continued to mistreat her. She didn't include her in games, she called her a freak when the teachers weren't looking, and she even pulled her wings once. Jewel was, after all, a good deal bigger than her. One day, CandyCloud asked PineappleTwist, "Shouldn't we tell someone?" PineappleTwist looked scared. "We can't do that." "Why not?" Asked CandyCloud. "Because she's the daughter of the highest benefactor of the school. Trust me, she never forgets to let us know. I've tried to tell on her before. They don't believe me or they don't do anything. Then, when Jewel finds out, she gets really mad." CandyCloud looked disappointed. "Then what do we do?" PineappleTwist looked thoughtful. "The only thing we can do is ignore her." CandyCloud was glad that she had a friend like PineappleTwist.

About half way through the school year, Jewel had a party. CandyCloud and PineappleTwist were sitting in the grass. CandyCloud got up. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said, walking away. When PineappleTwist was alone, Jewel came up to her with a smile. "Hello PT!" She said with a surgery voice. "Hi Jewel." She said quietly. "PineappleTwist, I would like to invite you to my party." PineappleTwist looked up at her in surprise. She had never been invited to a party, especially Jewel's. "Really? You want to invite me?" "Of course! I would love for you to come!" PineappleTwist smiled. "What about CandyCloud?" She asked. "Well, she's a little full of herself. She might try to steal the show." PineappleTwist scowled. "CandyCloud isn't like that at all!" "Oh really, then why has she never invited you to her house, or castle I should call it. She's obviously embarrassed because of you." PineappleTwist thought about that. "In fact, CandyCloud is having a party tomorrow, and she invited everyone in the school, except you." PineappleTwist looked shocked. "I- I don't believe you!" She said. "Oh I can prove it." With that, Jewel gave Her two invitations, one for Jewel's party, and the other was Jewel's invitation to CandyCloud's party. They were both on the same day. PineappleTwist's eyes filled with tears. "It's true." Jewel looked sympathetic. "I know, you think you know them, and then they betray you. That's why I have lots of friends. So, are you coming?" PineappleTwist looked up. "Yeah, I'll be there."

When CandyCloud came back. PineappleTwist was gone. She looked around and saw her sitting with Jewel. CandyCloud walked over. "What are doing?" She asked. PineappleTwist ignored her. Jewel spoke up. "She's tired of you sitting up on your high and mighty throne." Before anything could be said, the bell rang. Everyone went into the school, including CandyCloud, who was hurt and confused.

 **Well, this story is officially going to be longer than I originally thought. I had a vague idea of what this story would look like, but now that I'm writing it, I think it'll be around ten chapters or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

CandyCloud sat in her room. When her mother Cadence walked in, she noticed that CandyCloud looked sad. "Is something the matter?" CandyCloud sighed. "My friend, PineappleTwist, was acting really weird. We were hanging out, I went to the bathroom, and when I came back, she was ignoring me. I didn't get to give her the special invitation. I really wanted to have her at my sleepover." Cadence felt bad for her daughter. It seemed like she may have lost her only friend. She did talk about PineappleTwist all the time. "Well dear, I'm sure it must've been a misunderstanding. Maybe you should drop the invitation off at her house." CandyCloud smiled "That's a great idea! She then grabbed the invitation and ran out the door.

It was a pretty long walk to get to PineappleTwist's house. CandyCloud didn't want to take a carriage, because she liked the fresh air. When she had walked about a mile and a half, CandyCloud turned into her friend's neighborhood. After that, she easily found PineappleTwist's house. CandyCloud went up and knocked on her door. There was no answer. She sighed, put the invitation in her mailbox, and walked away.

Little did CandyCloud know, someone was watching her. Jewel moved from her place I the window, came out of her house (which was across the street), and went over to PineappleTwist's mailbox. Opening it, Jewel took out the invitation and looked at it. Letting out a sinister giggle, Jewel tore up the invitation, and let the pieces fall into the drain below her. PineappleTwist was going to be her friend, and that was that.

Cadence peeked in on her daughter. She was sitting in the dining room with a freshly baked batch of cupcakes. "I'm sure they're just late dear. They'll be here." CandyCloud sighed and stood. "I have to face it, mom. Nobody's coming. I invited everyone in the school, and no one came. Not even my best friend!" Then, CandyCloud burst into tears. Almost instantly, Cadence was at her daughter's side. She wrapped her wings around her. "It's alright sweetie. It's okay." Cadence comforted. CandyCloud cried for ten minutes. All the feelings of loneliness and rejection throughout the year, along with the shunning from her best friend, was all coming out. Her heart was breaking.

Cadence walked into her room. Shining Armor was in bed. "ShiningArmor, I'm worried about CandyCloud. She's awfully lonely. Won't that make her more likely to lose control?" ShiningArmor looked at his wife. "Yes, remember what Celestia told us. 'I believe that two things could cause her powers to come out. Feeling an extreme emotion very strongly, and knowing about her unstable power.' Cadence looked worried. "What should we do?" ShiningArmor sighed. "Only thing we can do is hope that our love is enough."

The next day at school, CandyCloud was eating lunch. It was then that she heard everyone talking about Jewel's party. "It was so much fun!" Said one. Jewel and PineappleTwist sure know how to party!" Said another. CandyCloud gasped in anger. Then, she walked right over to where Jewel and PineappleTwist sat. "What were you doing?!" CandyCloud said loudly. Jewel looked up at her innocently. "What are you talking about?" "You know! Throwing a party on the same day as mine?" Then CandyCloud turned to PineappleTwist. "And you, going to her party instead of mine, without even talking to me at all?" PineappleTwist glared at her. "Well, inviting me might have convinced me." CandyCloud looked confused and angry. "I did invite you. I was going to give you a special sleepover invite, but you wouldn't talk to me. Then, I put it in your mailbox!" PineappleTwist looked confused/angry now. "I didn't get an invitation, and I wasn't talking to you because I am obviously not good enough for you!" CandyCloud looked sad. "Where did you get that idea?" PineappleTwist glanced at Jewel. That was all CandyCloud needed. She was really angry. "Jewel, you ruined my first party. You stole my best friend by giving her false ideas. You've rejected me since day 1. NOW YOU WILL PAY!" The last sentence was said in a deep voice. Black and green magic came from her horn, and CandyCloud rose into the air. Lightening flashed around her, and the sky got dark.

Ponies screamed and ran away. Jewel cowered in fear. PineappleTwist backed away. Jewel screamed. "What are you?!" CandyCloud's eyes got wide. Then, the magic and lightening went away, and she dropped to the ground. Guards were heading towards the now weakened pony. As CandyCloud was lead away, PineappleTwist looked at her and said with disgust, "You're a monster."

CandyCloud sat in her room. She had been taken to the castle, and seeing how weak she was, Cadence and ShiningArmor told her to go rest, and they would talk later. When the door opened, CandyCloud looked up to see not her parents, but their vizier, Solar. "Hello CandyCloud." He said soothingly. "Hi Solar." She answered. "Anything you want to talk about?" Solar asked. "Well, I had a tantrum at school that got out of control, and I don't know how, or why it happened." Solar looked at her kindly. "Well, I can tell you. It's because you were born an alicorn. Usually, a pony has to earn alicorn status. Born alicorns have unstable magic, because they're so young. It can hurt other ponies, including loved ones." CandyCloud stared at him in horror. "I don't want to hurt anybody!" Solar looked at her kindly. "Then you must be very careful, now that your alicorn magic has been released, it's stronger than ever." With that, he left.

A few minutes later, Cadence and ShiningArmor walked in. "CandyCloud, are you okay?" Asked ShiningArmor. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." She said, nervously. "Well we wanted to talk to you about what happened." Said Cadence. CandyCloud was trying to concentrate on what her parents were saying, and trying to not let her powers to get out of hand. It made her tired. CandyCloud started to zone out. Her powers had to be kept under control. Under control, under control... "CandyCloud?" CandyCloud snapped to attention at the sound of her father's voice. A burst of energy came from her horn. "Ow!" Said Cadence as the magic hit her foot, slightly burning it. CandyCloud screamed. "No!" She said. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" With that, CandyCloud ran to the window, and flew out. Since she was little, CandyCloud stumbled at first, then took off into the sky. After a couple of minutes, ShiningArmor and Cadence were after her. "Oh no, I can't let them catch me! Suddenly, CandyCloud disappeared. ShiningArmor gasped. "Where did she go?" Cadence's eyes filled with tears. "She must've teleported. The problem is, she doesn't have control over her power yet, so she could've ended up anywhere!"


	6. Chapter 6

Jewel was swimming in her pool when her dad got home. "Hi daddy!" Said Jewel, getting out to dry off. "Hello sweetie, how was your day?" "It was great! I got CandyCloud to snap, just like you said." She said. Jewel's dad smiled. "Good job Jewel, my day was good too. CandyCloud ran away , and no one knows where she is." Jewel gasped in mock surprise. "Oh daddy, that's awful, I hope they find her. If they don't Cadence has no heir to the throne." "That means I will have to take over." Said Jewel's father. "And someday, the throne will be yours." With that, Jewel and her father laughed evilly. Jewel's father was in the best position possible, because he is Solar.

CandyCloud opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she? CandyCloud stood up and swayed dizzily. Using alicorn powers really took it out of her. "I wonder where I teleported to." She thought. CandyCloud realized that she couldn't use anymore of her alicorn magic, and she couldn't even fly. So, she had to walk. Unfortunately, CandyCloud saw that she was basically in the middle of a desert. "Of all places in Canterlot I could have teleported to..." She thought. As she walked, a new, scary thought struck her. What if she wasn't even in Equestria?

CandyCloud walked for hours in the hot sun. Finally, she stood in front of a small village. There were two rows of houses, aligned perfectly. At the end of the stretch of homes was one house that sat perfectly in the middle of the rows. By now, it was getting dark, and the street was empty. Weakly, CandyCloud went up to one of the houses, and gave it a knock. Soon, the door opened, and a bright pink pony with crazy, purple hair stood there. CandyCloud, hot, weak, and tired, could only manage a faint "Help me." Before she collapsed.

When she awoke, CandyCloud was lying in a bed with a cold cloth on her forehead. "Gave us quite a scare there." Said a voice. CandyCloud looked up and saw the same pony looking at her. "A young alicorn, not even with a cutie mark yet, knocking on my door, and then fainting! You know, I've never seen an alicorn as young as you, not that I've met many alicorns. I have met one though, a few years ago. She was so nice. Oh, I'm sorry, here I am, rambling on while you sit here starving. Here." The pony preceded to lay a tray of good looking food and a big glass of water in front of her. As CandyCloud dug in, two more ponies walked in. One was a blue pony with the same, crazy hair, and one was about her age, with less crazy hair. "Oh, you don't even know who we are! Well, I'm SugarBelle, this is my husband, PartyFavor, and this is our daughter, Ribbon." Ribbon was a unicorn, like her parents, and was mostly purple. "Hello." CandyCloud said shyly. "I'm Can... Cantaloupe." Ribbon smiled. "It looks like we're the same age, when you're feeling better, we can hang out.

CandyCloud felt better the next day, but was nervous about playing, for fear that she'd hurt somebody. Nevertheless, she went with Ribbon as she introduced her friends. "This is Quilla, and this is Oceana." Quilla was a Pegasus and Oceana was a earth pony. "This is Cantaloupe" said Ribbon, gesturing to CandyCloud. "Wow, a real alicorn!" Said Quilla. "I can't believe it!" Oceana squealed. "Our parents met one once, but I never thought we would!" CandyCloud shuffled her hooves nervously. She didn't really like being the center of attention. "Come on, let's play our town." Said Ribbon. She then explained to CandyCloud about the game. "You can be Twilight, since you're an alicorn. I'll be StarlightGlimmer, and Quilla and Oceana, you can be the other ponies." CandyCloud reluctantly joined in. As time went on, however, she found that she was enjoying herself. "Maybe I can stay here." She thought to herself. When it got dark, the girls went home. "You can stay with me tonight, Cantaloupe." Said Ribbon. They walked together into Ribbon's house. Once they were both settled into beds, Ribbon started asking questions. "Where did you come from?" She asked. "Oh, uh, Cloudsdale." CandyCloud answered. "Wow, that's so cool! How did you get here?" Ribbon said, beaming. "I really don't want to talk about it." Ribbon's smile faded slightly. "Okay, goodnight Cantaloupe."

Over the next few days, CandyCloud grew to like her new-found friendships. Ribbon was always really bubbly and excited. Quilla was so smart! She was very organized and loved books. Oceana was a little shy, but was so friendly to everyone. "What did the other girls think of her?" CandyCloud had thought. She found out one morning, when she came down to the kitchen and heard Ribbon talking to her mother. "I really like Cantaloupe, but seems to be a little wary of us." Ribbon was saying. "She seems to be enjoying her time here, but when we ask her anything about herself, she closes up. She must have secrets." Ribbon's mother, in a kind voice, answered her daughter. "Everybody has secrets, us included. We have no idea what Cantaloupe has been through. I've seen this kind of thing before. She has been hurt in some way. In a way that has left her untrusting. I know, because it happened to me. All we can do is show her true friendship." CandyCloud had marveled at SugarBelle's kindness and wisdom. Maybe someday, I will feel at home here.

The next day, CandyCloud, Ribbon, Quilla, and Oceana were playing tag. Suddenly, as CandyCloud was chasing Oceana, a new pony teleported over to them, and tripped Oceana. CandyCloud looked back in surprise. "Hey, why did you trip her?" The pony, who was pale yellow with light blue and pink hair. "I didn't." The pony said innocently. "She should've watched where she was going." Ribbon ran up to CandyCloud and whispered, "It's okay Cantaloupe. That's Paisley. She's just a bully we usually just ignore her." Paisley looked at CandyCloud and smirked. "Wow, an alicorn! I guess you expect me to bow before you or something. Is that it?" CandyCloud scowled. This pony was obviously just like Jewel. Maybe they should just ignore her. "No, I just don't think it's very nice to push ponies around." CandyCloud finally responded in a calm tone. "Oh, I guess we should all just be friends." Paisley said in a mocking way. "Who are you, the princess of friendship?" Paisley's taunting was starting to get to her. CandyCloud was starting to get angry. "No" she thought. "I will not lose control." CandyCloud looked at Paisley. "Twilight Sparkle isn't the only one who knows when some pony has no friends." Paisley's eyes widened in surprise. Then she narrowed them, turned around, and stalked off. "Wow Cantaloupe, that was the first time I've ever seen Paisley speechless." Said Oceana shyly. "Thanks for sticking up for me." That evening at dinner, Ribbon was telling her parents about her courageous act. They were impressed. "Cantaloupe, do you know where your family is?" SugarBelle asked. "They're probably worried about you." CandyCloud lowered her eyes. "I don't think so." She said softly. SugarBelle looked at her sympathetically. "We can help you find your family. Until then, you can stay as long as you like. You can be apart of our family."

As CandyCloud lay down that night, she thought about what SugarBelle had said. She hadn't realized it until now, but CandyCloud had never really felt part of her own family. Her parents loved her, sure, but they had responsibilities. Like it or not, they were sometimes too busy to pay attention to her. Rarely did they eat meals together, or have regular family time. It was only here, with these ponies, in a isolated little town, did she find a family where she could truly belong (as long as they find out what she is). It was here where she felt truly loved, and here, she decided, that she would stay.


	7. Chapter 7

After staying with Ribbon's family for about a month, CandyCloud considered herself part of the family. They ate meals together, laughed, joked, and hung out together all the time. Oceana and Quilla were such good friends. Paisley rarely bothered them, and recently, Ribbon got her cutie mark! It was a. All in all, CandyCloud's life was perfect.

"Come on, you can do it!" Called Oceana excitedly. She was calling to CandyCloud, who was flying through the air. When she got to the end of the rows of houses, she landed. "Way to go Cantaloupe! You did it!" "Really? I did?" CandyCloud asked, out of breath. "Yes, you shaved 5 seconds off of your time." Said Quilla. "A new record." Ribbon went over to CandyCloud and congratulated CandyCloud. "Thanks guys; my wings are getting stronger every day. Oceana was teaching CandyCloud how to fly faster. Quilla taught all of them how to garden, and Ribbon and CandyCloud taught each other spells. It was a project they were doing that they learned from Gilda. She was a griffon who found friendship. After she brought friendship to her village, Gilda traveled around Equestria, teaching ponies lessons on friendship. The best lesson they learned was "Learn from each other, and you will learn about each other." That's what they were doing. As the girls walked toward their houses, CandyCloud got quiet. She thinking about something else Gilda had said. "Trust is the most important part of friendship." CandyCloud knew she was keeping secrets from her friends. Well, just one secret, about her whole identity. She realized that she was keeping secrets from her family too. She was closer to these ponies than ever before. She knew what she had to do.

CandyCloud decided to tell her family her secret at dinner that evening. She would Oceana and Quilla the next day. In her room, CandyCloud practiced and rehearsed what she would say for over an hour. Finally, PartyFavor called her down for dinner. CandyCloud sighed. It was time.

"I've been keeping something from you, I'm not who you think I am." As soon as the words were out, CandyCloud knew that there was no going back. The three ponies sitting around CandyCloud looked at her with worry. "What do you mean Cantaloupe?" Asked Ribbon. CandyCloud sighed "My name isn't Cantaloupe, it's CandyCloud." After that, the words spilled out. She told them about her parents, her school, PineappleTwist, Jewel, her powers, her fate, and what she had done to her own mother. "Then, I accidentally teleported myself into the desert, where I eventually ended up up here." The ponies had sat silently as CandyCloud told her story. When she was finished, they were quiet for a minute. Then PartyFavor moved and put his hoof around her. "I'm so sorry Cantal... I mean, CandyCloud. You've been through so much." SugarBelle looked at CandyCloud with compassion. "I'm glad you told us. We'll help you however we can." CandyCloud looked over at Ribbon. She was looking at CandyCloud with hurt in her eyes. "You lied to us? You lied to me?" She said with tears starting to form. CandyCloud looked down. "I'm so sorry Ribbon. I know it was wrong. Can you ever forgive me?" Ribbon studied CandyCloud carefully. She thought about it. "I don't know, I have to think about." With that, Ribbon got up, and went to her room.

"I'm sorry about Ribbon, CandyCloud." Said PartyFavor. "She'll come around." CandyCloud shook her head. "I lied to everyone. She has a right to be hurt, and so do you." SugarBelle moved to comfort CandyCloud. "Now you have been honest with us. You have a good heart, and we forgive you. I'm sure Ribbon will too." CandyCloud looked at these two ponies. They loved her so much, and that night, as CandyCloud started to fall asleep, they reminded her of two ponies, you might just have loved her after all: her parents.

The next day, CandyCloud told Oceana and Quilla the truth. They took it surprisingly well. "Of course we forgive you." They said. CandyCloud sighed with relief. "Thanks guys." She said. "I'm still worried about Ribbon. She hasn't come out of her room." Quilla had a look of confusion on her face. "I don't know why, all you did was lie about your name. You didn't have to tell them your whole life story as soon as you met them." Oceana looked in the direction of Ribbon's room with sympathy. "That's not the point. Before you moved here, Quilla, Ribbon got betrayed by Paisley. She thought that Paisley was her friend, but she only wanted to use her for her own selfish gain. After that, Ribbon didn't want any friends at all. It took a long time for me to gain her trust. Even though CandyCloud's lie is small, it probably brought back terrible memories for Ribbon." She said. Then, a voice behind them said, "Right again Oceana." The three turned around to see Ribbon. "I did link what you did, with what Paisley did, CandyCloud. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. I might've done the same thing if I was in your situation. I forgive you CandyCloud." CandyCloud had tears in her eyes. "Oh Ribbon, I'm so sorry I hurt you." They gave each other a hug, and Quilla and Oceana joined in.

 **This was a hard one. I was trying to figure out how the other ponies would find out about CandyCloud's secret. I finally decided that she should tell them herself.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys had a good holiday. Sorry it's been so long since a new chapter. I've been really busy, and I've had a terrible case of writer's block. Fortunately, The hardest part to write is over. After this, there's only two chapters left, the most exciting ones.**

CandyCloud had really settled in with her new family. Ribbon was the best sister anyone could ask for. SugarBelle and PartyFavor were good parents, and she also had good friends: Oceana and Quilla. It had been about two months now since she first arrived. One night, at dinner, SugarBelle brought up the subject of CandyCloud's family. "Do you think you'll ever go back there?" She asked. CandyCloud thought for a moment. "No, I'm happy here, and they're better off without me there." "I'm sure they miss you a lot." PartyFavor pointed out. CandyCloud sighed. "I guess so."

CandyCloud was playing with her friends the next day, when the sky suddenly got dark. "What's going on?" Asked Oceana. The four ponies looked around. Then, they heard a scream. Paisley was pointing to the sky. CandyCloud looked up and gasped. Black shadows in the shape of ponies were flying swiftly toward them. They were moaning, and as they flew toward the town, ponies were panicking. "Run!" Yelled Ribbon. The four ponies ran through the town. The creatures were now among them, and were chasing ponies, moaning and screeching as they did so. "Paisley, come this way!" Yelled Ribbon. Paisley ran into her house, but soon after, a shadow pony went after her. The four ponies watched, frozen in fear, as Paisley ran out, just as the shadow pony dissolved into her body. Paisley gasped and her eyes got dark. Paisley started to scream uncontrollably. "Come on!" Yelled CandyCloud, the first to snap out of it. Ribbon, Quilla, and CandyCloud started to run toward the cave near the town, but Oceana was still frozen in fear. A shadow pony flew toward her. Just as it got to her, CandyCloud flew in front of it. The shadow pony dissolved into her.

CandyCloud gaped, consumed in fear. Then, her horn glowed. The scream that the shadow pony made as it was propelled out of her was ear-piercing. By now, Oceana snapped out of it. Ribbon and Quilla were next to her. Ribbon rushed to CandyCloud as she stumbled. "Are you okay?" She asked. CandyCloud nodded slowly. Oceana was crying now. "Oh CandyCloud, you saved me. Thank you so much!" CandyCloud had her strength back by now. "It was nothing." She said. "Look, the shadow ponies are leaving. Said Quilla. As the ponies looked around, they saw that the shadow ponies were flying into the sky, and disappearing into the night. Paisley, now free, was sobbing. Ribbon and Oceana went to comfort her. "What do you think that was?" Asked CandyCloud. Quilla thought for a moment. "Well, from what I've read, I think Equestria is under attack,"

CandyCloud lay in bed that night, falling asleep. After Ribbon and Oceana helped Paisley into her house and to her mother, everybody helped clean up the damage that had been done from the attack. Once she was asleep, she had a dream. Princess Luna was talking to her. "CandyCloud, we need your help. The Crystal Empire was attacked all of the alicorns are captured. You are our only hope." CandyCloud gasped as she awoke. She sat up. Her home was in danger. Luna, her parents, they all needed her help. She didn't know if what she would do, but she knew one thing: her family was in danger, and she had to save them.

After finding a map of Equestria in the library and leaving a note for Ribbon and her family, CandyCloud flew into the night sky to go home. CandyCloud left as soon as she could. She didn't want everybody in the town to be in danger. Her new friends would probably want to go with her. They had taught her so much about family. If she learned anything, it's that family protects each other. Her parents were in danger, and she would do everything she could to save them.


	9. Chapter 9

It was just a normal day at the Crystal Empire. As normal as it could be, that is. Cadence and ShiningArmor had invited Luna, Celestia, and Twilight over. They were discussing CandyCloud. "I can search Manehattan again." Suggested Twilight. Cadence sighed. "Alright, I guess." Twilight looked at ShiningArmor sadly. Cadence had taken CandyCloud's disappearance pretty hard, understandably. She blamed herself, and by now, had given up all hope of finding her. This was the first time that the princesses had come together to help look for her. Before, and had searched individually and communicated through letters. Now that CandyCloud had been for several months, they were getting desperate. Luna was suggesting that she could try to find her a dream, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Said ShiningArmor. Solar walked in with cups on a tray. "We don't need anything right now." Said Cadence. "Oh, I think you do!" Solar said, menacingly. With that he threw the liquid in the cup at the princesses. The liquid splashed on the ponies, and they looked at Solar in shock. "I think it's time for me to rule Equestria." He said. "That's crazy!" Said Twilight. "Oh? Why is that?" Solar asked quizzaciously. "Because we'll stop you." With that, Twilight tried to use her magic. "No Twilight!" Called Celestia in horror. Sparkles flew from Twilight's horn and landed on Solar. Instead of stopping him, however, the magic started to swirl around him. Then, it turned black and thick. Solar rose into the grow, and began to grow. What he became was a dark alicorn with blazing red hair, bat wings, and a cracked horn. It was then that Celestia got confirmation of Solar's true identity: DarkSun.

"You can do it Luna, try again!" Said Celestia. Luna closed her eyes, as magic spurted from her horn. The once majestic princesses were now weak, and sitting in the Crystal Empire dungeon. DarkSun had easily overpowered them. The liquid was a very powerful one, that drained them of their magic, the last bit absorbed by DarkSun. Shining Armor lay in one of the corners, beaten. Luna gasped as she opened her eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't! In my condition. I need to know her location to contact her." Cadence was tending to ShiningArmor. It had been a couple of hours now since it all happened. Cadence couldn't believe it. "Solar, I thought I could trust him. He was plotting against us that whole time!" She was still thinking this, when the door to the dungeon opened. Before any of them could react. Spike was thrown in. "Spike!" Said Twilight, rushing to him. "What happened?" "DarkSun caught me listening to his conversation. Sorry Twilight, I flew as fast as I could when I got Celestia's letter. " That's okay Spike, you did your best." Said Twilight. "What did you hear?" Spike began to speak, but then caught sight of ShiningArmor. "What happened to him?" He asked. Cadence answered. "He was so brave! We were weakened, but he stood his ground and tried to fight DarkSun. Unfortunately, he had an army of shadow ponies. It must've been more than one thousand to one! They beat him up, but he still fought back. Oh, ShiningArmor, you were so brave!" Spike looked at Twilight. "Will he be okay?" Twilight sighed. "I don't know, he needs help, soon." Her eyes filled with tears, she looked away. "That's why we need you to tell us what you heard, Spike." Said Celestia. "Oh, right." Remembered Spike. "DarkSun was talking to the shadow ponies. They were telling him that they found CandyCloud!" Cadence gasped. "They said she was in a little symmetrical town, alive, and even stronger. He told them to prepare his chariot, so he can take care of her. One of of them asked why, and he answered, 'Because her magic is so raw and powerful, Tirek's special liquid won't work on her. That's why I needed her out of the way. Now, I can take care of her, permanently." Cadence burst into tears. "He'll kill her! My precious daughter, he's probably left already!" She cried. "Wait, I can contact her now!" Said Luna. They all looked at Luna. Luna sighed "Here goes."

CandyCloud gasped as the Crystal Empire came into view. The sky was dark, and the happiness and cheer that was always present in the kingdom was gone. The streets were barren. CandyCloud landed and knocked on the door of a house. A scared pony answered. "CandyCloud? You're alive?" The pony gasped. "Yes, what happened?" "An male alicorn attacked the Empire. He locked all of the princesses up in the dungeon." CandyCloud flew off. "Thank you!" She called. CandyCloud flew toward the castle, her home, which was dark just like the sky. She entered the castle and made her way to the dungeon. When she got to the door, CandyCloud burst in. The four princesses looked up. "CandyCloud!" Said Cadence, standing. CandyCloud rushed to her mother, and they embraced. As much as CandyCloud thought everyone was better off if she lived with Ribbon and her family, she missed her mother more than she could say. CandyCloud and Cadence cried as they hugged each other tight. After awhile, CandyCloud asked, "Where's dad?" Cadence pointed over to where Twilight was sitting next to him. CandyCloud walked over to her father. "Dad? Are you okay?" She asked. ShiningArmor opened his eyes. Yes, now that I know you're safe." He whispered. CandyCloud choked back a sob. "I'm sorry for running away. I thought... I just didn't want to hurt anybody." ShiningArmor sighed. "It's okay. Your mother and I will always love you, no matter what." He then closed his eyes. CandyCloud looked up at Twilight. "Is he dead?" Twilight hugged CandyCloud. "No, just sleeping. He needs help though, and soon." CandyCloud walked away from them, to the door. "We have to defeat the evil alicorn. Who is he?" Celestia answered, "My brother, DarkSun." CandyCloud's eyes widened, even further when Cadence added, "He disguised himself as Solar." "Can we defeat him?" She asked. "He took away our power, but we can restore it at the Crystal Heart. Said Luna. "Let's go then." Said CandyCloud. She ran out of the dungeon, but before the others could follow, the door slammed shut. She tried to open it, but it was locked.

CandyCloud turned around to see a huge, male alicorn standing in front of her. "Why hello, little one." He sneered. "I'm glad you got to say goodbye to your family, before you die." With that, DarkSun shot a blast of energy from his cracked horn. Before it could hit her, however, CandyCloud darted right under him, and flew away. She flew as fast as she could, trying to dodge blasts from DarkSun. He was right behind her. CandyCloud didn't know what to do. Should she get help? From who? She could try to get the Crystal Heart to the princesses, but how? Then, a blast of energy hit the tip of her wing. She gasped as the fell, unable to fly. CandyCloud plummeted toward the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

CandyCloud opened her eyes. She was laying in hospital bed, and the sun was shining bright. "You're awake!" Said a voice. CandyCloud turned to see her mother, Cadence. "You've been unconscious for almost two days." CandyCloud's eyes widened. She tried to sit up. "Where's DarkSun, and dad?" She said. Cadence stroked her daughter lovingly. "No need to worry dear. DarkSun is gone, for good this time. Your father, is in the room next door. He's recovering, but he'll be fine." CandyCloud sighed. Everything was okay. She had done it. "You'll have to stay for a few days, because of how low your heart rate dropped, and your wings have to heal." CandyCloud nodded. "At least one good thing came out of all this." Said Cadence. When CandyCloud looked confused, Cadence pointed to her daughter's flank. CandyCloud looked, and gasped. "My cutie mark! Oh, it's beautiful!" The design was similar to her mother's, but with rainbow colors. Celestia came into the room. "You've discovered your alicorn element, CandyCloud. Now, your magic will be easier to control." CandyCloud knew exactly what that element was: family. Ribbon burst into the room. "CandyCloud, you did it! You saved all of Equestria! You're the most powerful alicorn ever!" CandyCloud gave a little laugh. "I'm not anymore. Now that I've discovered my element, my powers aren't so raw and uncontrollable, right?" Celestia nodded. "Besides", CandyCloud added. "I almost died when I did it. I'll have a long journey ahead of me, to control my power." Cadence sighed. "That maybe so, CandyCloud, but you still saved Equestria." 

A week later, CandyCloud walked out of the hospital with her father and mother. Ponies were outside, cheering for her. As she looked around, CandyCloud saw many families. They all needed help. Her own, even, she would try to improve. She looked and saw Jewel, realizing that she was DarkSun's daughter. She was with her mother, who was shaking, from shock probably. When CandyCloud looked at Jewel, Jewel lowered her eyes, ashamed. They were a broken family. Maybe she could help them. CandyCloud realized that there were probably countless broken families in Equestria. She was determined to try to help them all.

 **That's it, guys the fanfiction is finally finished. Did you like it? Any tips for future works? Let me know.**


	11. April Fools!

**Okay, this chapter was posted awhile ago before the real finale of my fanfic. It was an April Fools ending. Now that the story is finished, I decided to put this little blooper here for you to enjoy. Also, it looks like my idea actually could be canon. (I actually started this project before Cadence's baby was even announced on the show) Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed reading my fan fiction.**

CandyCloud opened her eyes. She was laying in her bed. As she looked around, Cadence walked into the the room. "Mom! What happened? Did I do it?" Cadence looked confused. "Do what?" "Defeat DarkSun." Cadence laughed. What are you talking about? You must've been dreaming." But..." CandyCloud started. "You had better get ready, you don't want to be late for your first day of school." Now CandyCloud was confused. "First day? You mean, it was all a dream.?" "I guess so." Answered Cadence. CandyCloud sighed, "It was all so real! You were there, and dad, and I made lots of friends. Solar was an evil alicorn in disguise, and I had to defeat him." Cadence laughed. "Well, dreams do seem very real sometimes, don't they." CandyCloud nodded. Then she got out of bed, and got ready for school.

When she got there, she made lots of new friends. In fact, CandyCloud was the most popular student in Crystal Elementary. Everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
